


Survival

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Sancti Puella and Knight Captain Prospero are put into a deadly game for their disrespect towards Queen Samantha Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

"Prospero, dearest of all my children! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Queen Regina asks me dramatically from atop her throne.

"I was hoping to borrow Evelyn, if you didn't mind." I say, my armor making a bit of noise as I gesture to her scantily-clad handmaiden.

Her grin fades. I can tell she's unhappy with me, but then again, she usually is, so it's not much of a surprise.

"Eve." She corrects me.

"Right. I'd like to speak with her in private, if it's all the same to you." I say.

She thinks on it for a moment before nodding, waving us off. Evelyn walks with me outside the throne room, hitting me.

"Hey! What was that for?" I ask, despite the fact that I barely felt it under my armor.

"You shouldn't be doing that. I know you think it's funny to make her angry, but she's going to take it out on you, some day." She warns me.

"Yeah right. The only reason I do it is because I know she can't touch me. I'm the best fighter she has, and I'm also one of the only people who can lead soldiers. I'll be taking the spot of her Favored Son, at this rate." I say, letting my pride show a little.

"You're too full of yourself, Prospero. She's going to get you, if you keep acting like this." She says, still worried over nothing.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask her.

"Call you what?" She responds.

"Prospero. My name is Peter. You know that. Why do you use that name she gave me? Why do you insist on keeping the one she gave you?" I ask.

She bites her lip a little, thinking of a response.

"Because it makes her happy." She says.

\--

I slowly awake on the floor of one of the dungeon cells, groaning. I have no idea where I am, but I immediately know that I will make whoever put me here pay dearly for their disrespect.

"Oh good, you're awake. Maybe you can explain why we're here." A man in the cell says to me.

I hold my head. It throbs with an incredible pain. The sound of shifting metal notifies me that I am still in my armor, although I lack my helmet.

"You are the Knight Captain Prospero, yes?" I ask, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, although you can call me Peter. You're Sancti, right?" He asks, evidently in less pain than I.

"Yes. You may address me as Inquisitor Puella." I hiss at him, slowly sitting up.

Our cell is plain, lit by a single torch. I notice my helmet and spear lying to one side. Prospero's ornate sword and shield also lie near my remaining equipment.

"So, Inquisitor, what's going on?" He asks me with an air of disrespect.

"How should I know? I simply woke up here, in an unbearable amount of pain. The same as you, I hope." I say, getting to my feet and stretching, feeling my sore muscles.

He chuckles in response, getting up as well, getting his equipment together.

"I've had worse nights." He responds, still as jovial as ever.

"This is likely your fault, with your sarcasm, and disrespect, and your friendship with that whore." I spit at him, readying my spear and placing my helmet on, one segment at a time.

"Listen, I know you and Eve aren't really friends, but you shouldn't go calling her names. Your precious Queen dresses her like that." He protests.

"And she does not disagree, does she? What is worse? The one who is a whore by enjoyment, or the whore by submission?" I ask, checking our cell door.

It is locked, although I am not surprised. It is of no matter. I can likely break it down, if the Knight helps me.

"We're not gonna get anywhere if you start insulting my friend. You don't have to apologize, but keep it to a minimum, alright?" He asks, helping me force the door open.

We grunt in unison as the lock on the metal barred door breaks, allowing us freedom. Judging from the number of torches and the lack of electrical light, we are near the bottom of the dungeon. Suddenly, the intercoms in the stone hall crackle to life, signaling a message from Regina.

"My Children! We have the delight of a very special training exercise on this evening! It has come to my attention that two of the Knights living under our roof believe themselves exempt from my rule! They find themselves better than the rest of my Children! As such, I am offering divine favor and immediate promotion to any who are able to slay High Inquisitor Puella or Knight Captain Prospero! Any of my Children who are found conspiring with these two or helping them in any way will be punished swiftly and severely! Let the games begin!" She announces cheerfully.

I grip my spear tightly, anger surging through me.

"The Witch will pay." I say, brimming with rage.

To my surprise, Prospero laughs.

"Well, if she wants a game, let's give it to her. I'll fight defensively and up close, and you fight aggressively and use the reach on your spear, alright? Provided we don't get swarmed from all sides, I think we'll be fine." He says, hunching down and using his shield to cover most of his body, slowly shuffling forward.

I say nothing, simply crouching down in a similar manner behind him, my spear ready to strike at any who show themselves.

"Oh, and Sancti?" He asks.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Try to keep up." He says.

\--

"Behind you!" He shouts, keeping one of Regina's slaves at bay.

I spin quickly and behead a Knight attempting to rush me, pulling my spear back and thrusting, impaling a second. I leave the spear stuck inside of him, grabbing the longsword of a fallen Knight and using it to parry and slay another with the following riposte. I throw it, striking another Knight in the throat, retrieving my spear, preparing for more. To my disappointment, the group of Knights attempting to slay us are all dead. I count my own kills. Four knights. I turn and count Prospero's. Three Knights and one Slave.

"I win again." I say, smiling a little, panting.

"Yeah yeah. You got lucky. They got me by surprise. I could have gotten one of yours if I knew they were coming." He says, raising his visor and mopping his brow before closing his helmet back up.

"As you say, Peter." I say, nudging him with my spear.

"Come on, we're almost to Malum's place. Hopefully he'll have something for us to loot." He says, following my lead.

We reach the heavy iron door, covered in red markings. Nobody was ever quite sure if it was paint or blood. Medicus Malum is mysterious and brutal enough to warrant either. We both have to give it a few rams before something comes loose and allows us to get the door open. Inside, we find his grisly lab, various chemicals and boxes strewn about, a poor soul on the table, stitches lining his oddly black skin. I begin to search for bandages or vials of Lazarus we can bring with us.

"What the hell was he doing down here?" Prospero asks, looking over the body.

"Unholy things, I am sure. Between his freedom and the forest demon's grip, this entire dungeon is not an area I would like to dwell on for long." I say, unable to find anything helpful enough to bring with us.

"I think he's still alive..." Prospero says, pointing at him.

I turn and begin to inspect the body. His skin is pitch-black, utterly foreign to me, likely placing the man as some kind of savage tribal of Africa, or something of the sort. His hair is wild and overgrown, further reinforcing my theory. His muscles are stretched, his limbs oddly long, each finger ending in an artificially grafted blade. The strangest thing about him are his eyes, however. One is wide and bloodshot, the pupil invisible in the sea of red. The other eye is simply a mass of small, writhing black tentacles. I feel sorrow for this man, despite his inferiorities. None deserve such a fate.

"We should go, before we find out." I suggest.

The two of us begin to leave, but the man suddenly springs to life, screaming and struggling against his restraints. We ready for battle just as he jumps off of the table, giving an animalistic scream. He charges us, and we resume our stance, Prospero raising his shield. The Creature crashes against us, my spear finding its way into his throat, killing him instantly. I give my spear a thrust, causing the creature to fall backwards, off of my spear. Prospero groans under me.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

He drops his shield and sword, holding his arm and leaning against the wall.

"I think he broke something. He hit me harder than I was expecting, and it bent my arm too far. I think it's my elbow." He says, groaning again.

I retrieve his longsword, handing it to him.

"We must continue. I will do the fighting, regardless of what your pride tells you." I say, helping him get back on his feet, taking care to not hurt his arm.

"I guess a Knight's no good without a shield, huh?" He asks, chuckling.

"I'm pleased to see you did not break your funny bone." I remark.

We remain in silence for a moment before he begins laughing.

"Was that a joke? Did you just tell a joke?" He asks.

I smile underneath my helmet.

"I suppose I did." I say.

I join him in laughing. We continue until our ribs hurt and there are tears in our eyes.

\--

"You've gone too far! They're going to die down there!" Eve shouts at me, tears in her eyes.

I must admit, I did not expect this outburst. It is uncharacteristic of her to show any emotion around me at all. Regardless, her protests fall on deaf ears. Everything is going according to plan.

"Hush, my pet. They will be fine. They will reach the throne room, and I'm sure Prospero will prove himself to be the better warrior. You have nothing to be concerned about. I am simply testing him, is all." I say, petting her hair a bit, holding her close.

"But why like this? Why does it have to be so dangerous?" She asks me, calming down a bit.

"You have said he thinks himself the best I have, yes? Well then, if he is the best, he will have no trouble besting a few of my knights and a lone Inquisitor, will he now?" I say, a grin spreading across my face.

\--

I thrust my spear, parrying blow after blow, allowing Prospero openings to slay Regina's Elite Guard. It is harder to defend him, but not impossible. Before long, the final knight in the group of four is dead, and the throne room is defenseless.

"You're pretty good." He says, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you. I have trained specifically to counter opponents using longswords. Once you have studied the standard attack pattern of a Knight, they are no threat." I say, trying to regain my strength as well.

"So, it's a straight shot. Should we kill her?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." I respond.

He straightens up, sheathing his sword and grabbing one of the handles.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out." He says as I grab the other handle.

We swing open the doors and are met with the sight of several Elite Knights, including The Dragon, guarding Regina. Along the sides and balconies of the Throne Room are many archers, including my brother, Sycorax, all poised to fire a volley of arrows on us. We remain still, assessing the threat.

"So, you had us come all this way just to kill us, huh?" Prospero asks.

"If I wanted you dead, I would simply have sent The Dragon, or had the archers fire on you upon your entry." She says, her loyal Handmaid shifting a bit uncomfortably next to her.

"Then for your own amusement." I say.

She smiles a bit, a mad look in her eyes.

"No. A test." She says.

"A test?" Prospero and I ask in unison.

"Yes. Sancti, you are my heir, poised to replace me and lead my Children when I am gone. Prospero, you are one of my most capable soldiers. I am considering appointing you my Favored Son, to replace Deformes, and to become King, when your Father is gone. Naturally, I must be sure of my decision. As such, I issued a test." She said, waving her hand as if it were obvious.

"So we passed?" Prospero says.

"Not yet." She says, observing her nails apathetically.

I raise my spear, furious.

"Give us a straight answer, Regina, or I will end this test here and now." I threaten.

"It's quite simple, really. You two fight to the death, and whoever survives will be deemed the heir apparent." She says, grinning again.

Prospero and I look to each other, hesitant.

"And what if we refuse?" I ask.

"Then you will be killed, and your friends will be killed, and any family I am aware of will also be killed." She says, leaning forward.

"Let's just get this over with, Sancti." Prospero says quietly, turning to me and raising his sword.

"Where is your shield?" Regina asks him.

"One of Malum's creations broke my arm. It's useless. I imagine my shield is still lying somewhere in the dungeons, if someone hasn't taken it yet." He says.

Eve leans over and whispers something to Regina that gives her pause, but before long she waves her hand dismissively.

"You will fight. Sancti, forego the use of your left arm, to make things fair." She says.

I slowly nod and place my left arm behind my back, gripping my spear closer to the blade to compensate for its weight.

"Take good care of Evelyn for me, alright?" Peter asks.

I nod, and we begin to duel. I am immediately aware that Prospero is no match for me with only his sword. I am able to parry his blows effortlessly, and my reach can extend farther than he ever could with his longsword. I decide to end things quickly, knocking it out of his hands and grazing one of his legs with my blade, causing him to fall to one knee. He looks to Eve, raising his visor with his free hand to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says.

I thrust my spear into his neck, giving it a second thrust to kill him quickly. He falls on his back, a small pool of blood forming around him.

"Peter!" Eve screams, going to his side and holding him.

I lower my spear, looking down at her.

"I am sorry that this happened. He was a good man." I say quietly.

She simply glares at me, hatred in her eyes. I understand, and do not attempt to sway her.

"Are we done here?" I ask, turning to Regina.

She smiles, satisfied, waving me off.

"You've exceeded my expectations, Sancti. Well done." She says.

"My Queen, may I ask you something?" I say.

"Please do, Inquisitor." She responds.

"Would you kill all who harbor disrespect or hatred towards you?" I ask.

She thinks on it for a moment before nodding.

"I would." She says.

"Then I hope you are prepared for the day when you rule alone, atop a pile of ash." I say, turning and leaving.


End file.
